Midterms And A Side Of Cheating (Part 1
by michelle alexis
Summary: During college midterms, Shirley and Derek get a little bit too study conscious.


"Laverne and Shirley Go To College"  
#2  
  
  


So far, for everyone, college is fun! Laverne is near the top of her advertising class along with Lenny and Carmine, while Shirley is no longer freaked out about dissecting animals. Squiggy, he's in the middle of his film class, while Derek is at the top of his and Shirley's class. It's around 10 at night, and Laverne and Lenny are on a date, while Carmine is at the gym on campus practicing for an amateur boxing match.   
There's an exam tomorrow in the medical class, so Shirley went over to Derek and Lenny's apartment to study with Derek. They're sitting next to each other at the table in the apartment. For some reason, Shirley keeps looking over at Derek. His blond hair falling across his forehead, his blue eyes so patiently reading over the text book. She snaps out of it and writes something down in her notebook. As she's jotting something down, Derek looks over at Shirley. He looks intently at her dark brown hair cut at the chin in a bob, and her brown eyes following the movement of the pen. He starts to think something when he sees her class ring from Carmine gleaming in the light. Darn Carmine, he's here all the time, can't get away from him for a minute, he thinks, then yawns and puts his arm around her waist. For some reason, she doesn't do anything. She turns her head to him and after staring into each other's eyes for what seems forever, they kiss passionately, arms wrapped around each other and everything! Wait, what's wrong here? Oh yeah: It's Derek, not Carmine she's kissing! They stop and jump out of the chairs and pace around the room.  
  
Shirley: What just happened here?  
  
Derek: I have no clue, I don't know, I don't know.   
  
Shirley: But it was nothing, right?  
  
Derek: Nothing, it was absolutely nothing. Just um......  
  
Shirley: Just a kiss, doesn't mean anything like I like you or anything, you're just a friend.  
  
Derek: Yeah, I mean, if it happened again, we'd be disgusted, right?  
  
(Shirley looks at him innocently and they kiss again, except now it's like wild. They push each other away and pace around again)  
  
Shirley: Do you feel disgusted?  
  
Derek: Not really, do you?   
  
Shirley: No, no I don't. Why is this happening? I mean, you're like a brother to me!  
  
Derek: You're like practically my sister.   
  
Shirley: Then why are we doing this?  
  
(they look at each other again, then run into each other's arms. Derek's about 6 feet tall and he picks her up.)  
  
(Later that night, Laverne comes home from her date and sees Shirley pacing around the room with Boo Boo Kitty.)  
  
Laverne: Shirl, Len is so romantic. We went to the drive in and then he... hey, what's wrong? Why you with Boo Boo Kitty wearing a hole a hole in the floor?  
  
Shirley: Oh, Laverne, it's awful!   
  
(Laverne leads Shirl to the couch, and Shirl falls into the hole but just stares at the floor. Laverne's sitting on the arm and looks at her)  
  
Laverne: Shirl, something is wrong. Tell me.   
  
Shirley: Laverne, how long have Carmine and I been going out?  
  
Laverne: Your 5 year anniversary isn't until next Saturday. (4 years of high school & 8 th grade)  
  
(Shirley makes that hysterical squeaking sound and buries her head into Boo Boo Kitty.)  
  
Laverne: Shirl, what's wrong? You didn't get him a present?  
  
Shirley: Laverne, I'm cheating on him!   
  
(Laverne's jaw drops to the floor as does her entire body. Just collapses on the floor. She pulls herself together and sits on the arm again)  
  
Laverne: With who?   
  
Shirley: Derek, you know.  
  
Laverne: Have you lost your mind? He's Carmine's best friend in the world!  
  
Shirley: I forgot about that! (she sobs into Boo Boo Kitty and Laverne paces around again)  
  
Laverne: What exactly did you do?  
  
Shirley: Well, I was studying with him, he looked at me, then we kissed and stopped and then we kissed again and thought about what we were doing and then kissed again. Oh Laverne what am I gonna do?   
  



End file.
